The invention relates to a tub vapour condenser for mash and/or wort tubs.
For the recovery of the heat energy contained in the vapour from mash and wort tubs it is known to arrange a condenser in the vapour vent pipe so that water in the condenser may be heated. Essentially there are two known constructions for achieving this result. In one known construction a tube condenser is used which is supplied with cold water and on the outer wall of which the hot vapour condenses thus heating the water. In the second known construction cold water is sprayed in fine dispersion into the vapour vent pipe so that the vapour is condensed.
The two known constructions, however, have different disadvantages. In the first construction it is a particular disadvantage that odor-generating substances contained in the vapour having a particularly low boiling point cannot be condensed without residue in the tube condenser. This applies particularly when a high usable water temperature is required. The second known construction wherein water is sprayed directly into the vapour vent pipe, on the other hand has the disadvantage that numerous undesirable condensate constituents pass into the usable water which cannot be used for all purposes without first being purified.